Birthdays and Baffling Bestowals
by livedreaminspire
Summary: Birthdays in Narnia are always interesting. Especially when it's one of the Kings, Edmund. Laughs will follow


**Yay! Another one shot! I didn't steal anyone's idea and if you wrote something like this, I'm sorry. Ideas randomly pop into my head and I'll give credit if anything I write is inspired by someone. Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or the Pevensies. Love y'all!**

 **Peter: 14**

 **Susan: 13**

 **Edmund: 11**

 **Lucy: 9**

Here it was! The first of the birthdays of the great rulers of Narnia. Summer flew by and preparations were in order for Edmund's birthday. The Pevensies arrived in Narnia on July 19. Peter's birthday was missed by less than a month. His birthday was June 22. Lucy's was March 23. Susan's birthday was in November. That left Edmund. His birthday was October 8. He was turning 11.

The castles were filed with preparations for his ball. Edmund protested against that but Susan managed to twist his arm and he agreed finally. The beginning of the day was meant for just the Pevensies. They until dusk to do whatever they wanted. After that, they would all have to attend Edmund's Birthday Ball.

The girls were giddy with excitement. The boys, well they weren't very happy. Since the Battle of Beruna, Susan dragged them to the ballroom for dancing lessons. Everyone expected Peter to excel at this more than Edmund since Ed was younger and Peter had always been more graceful. To everyone's shock, Edmund proved himself to be an amazing dancer, quick and agile on his feet. HE advanced quickly past Peter, who struggled to dance. It was quite apparent to everyone that Peter had 2 left feet. Edmund didn't enjoy dancing any more than Peter, though, his siblings teased him constantly for it calling him Twinkle Toes (an: Avatar guys? Who got that?) And Swan Princess. Swan Princess especially bothered him.

Finally, the day came. It was Edmund's birthday. He was woken up when Lucy and Susan jumped on his bed. When he refused to get out of bed, Peter threw ice cold water on him. "Hey! What're you doing?! It's my birthday for Aslan's sake!" Edmund demanded. "Isn't it tomorrow?" Susan said innocently. "No, you dummy! It's today!" He yelled, shoving her. "Just kidding! Happy birthday Eddie!" she replied giddily. "Yeah, Eddie!" Lucy chimed and Peter mumbled his birthday wishes.

"Forget that!" Ed cried "Where's my present?!" Peter had a horror-stricken look on his face "Ed! We forgot to get you one!" Edmund snorted "Cut the crap Pete. We all know you all got me something, so don't lie!" He said while narrowing his eyes. Lucy stepped forward, shoving a bright colored parcel into his arms. Edmund eagerly ripped it open to find new sheaths for his swords. They were silver and green. Susan gave him a new set of clothes claiming that nothing he owned fit him. She said that the bigger surprise would come later at the ball.

When it was Peter's turn, he simply smirked and gestured for Edmund to follow him. Edmund followed Peter all around the castle until Peter stopped in front of a specific room. Peter slipped a blindfold over his head as he guided Edmund into the room. Finally, Peter stopped walking and slipped off the blindfold. He took a step back and let Edmund admire his surprise. Until now, the two kings had been fencing outside, and Edmund often complained that they couldn't practice as much as he wanted. So Peter built a practice room with dummies, armor, and weapons of all sorts. "Pete!" Edmund finally said. "There's more!" Peter chuckled. He handed Edmund two official swords. Peter had Rhindon and Edmund always admired it. But Oreius claimed that he wasn't ready just yet. Just last week, Oreius dubbed Edmund ready for actual swords. And Peter got the blacksmith working on the finest twin swords ever produced. They were beautiful. They were steel with a silver handle. The handle was covered in intricate engravings and it had a big green jewel in the center. Edmund didn't ever think he'd fallen in love with a possession as much as he had just then.

He tackled Peter in a tight hug. "I take it you like it?" Peter wheezed out. "Like it?" Edmund questioned "I love it!" Laughter stood out and forced the two kings to turn around at full force. Susan and Lucy were standing at the door, trying not to laugh. "How could we not see this?" Susan questioned with an enormous grin stretching across her face.

"Well-" Peter was interrupted by Edmund "It's my birthday and I want to go to the beach," Edmund stated impatiently. "Last one there has to clean out the horse stalls," He stated with a mischievous grin before taking off. Once the other 4 finally realized what he said, they took off, not wanting to clean out the stalls. Peter, having the longest strides managed to almost catch up to Edmund, except for the fact that Peter tripped the second he reached the sand. Once Susan and Lucy caught up, they stayed on the shore and decided to build a sand castle, while Peter and Edmund went out into the water. Another mischievous grin flitted across Edmund's face as he whispered something into Peter's ear. Peter grinned evilly and the two advanced towards the girls on the shore. The second they did, the reaction was instantaneous. Peter grabbed Susan and hoisted her over his shoulders while Edmund picked Lucy effortlessly and tossed her up in the air, just to scare her a little. Once they were in the water, both boys tossed the girls into the water. Susan rose immediately and splashed water at them. This led to a huge water fight.

The sun had just set and the Pevensies made their way into the castle, where there ladies in waiting and dresser whisked them off. Peter and Edmund were forced to try on multiple tunics and capes until the right one was found. After all the hustle, Edmund was dressed in a green tunic and matching cloak. Peter wore a cloak that matched his eyes with a golden cape.

On the other side of the castle, Susan was dressed in burgundy off the shoulder, ball gown with roses. Her hair was thrown into an effortless bun and she wore a wreath of roses on top in place of her crown. Her makeup was light but emphasized her gray eyes. She wore winged eyeliner with natural eyes and a nude lip color. Under her dress, were a pair of black heels.

Since Lucy was younger, she wasn't required to look as presentable in front of an audience. She wore a lavender gown with puffed sleeves. Her hair was curled tightly pulled back partly. She'd tucked some flowers in her hair wore minimum makeup. Her eyes were lined and she had pink lipstick. Under her shoes were nude flats since no one wanted her shoes to affect her appearance.

The Pevensies made their entrances, by age. Edmund was presented last as it was his birthday and was greeted with the biggest applause. Once the ball began, all the royal families immediately approached him. The daughters of all these royal figures all approached him and Peter for dances since they were all the same age. The sons all asked Susan to dance. And she accepted. Peter glared at her furiously, but nothing changed whatsoever. SO Peter changed to glaring at the people who asked her to dance. Lucy was too young for this, so she sat out and Edmund joined her after a while. They laughed over Peter's awkwardness and inability to dance. They laughed over his overprotectiveness and Susan's beauty and how it attracted everyone.

Close to the ending of the ball, Susan and Peter called for everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to attend our ball. I can't believe Edmund is already 11, I'm acting like my mother, but it doesn't matter. I'm really proud of Edmund and all of his accomplishments." Susan said wiping away her tears while people snorted. It wasn't hard to wonder why, though. Edmund was a traitor! He'd betrayed them! "Anyway, we're all proud of him," Peter stated, noting all the glares and snorts. He looked at those guests with a challenging look, just begging them to try and argue with him. "He's been through so much and proved himself so well since he came to Narnia and Peter and I wanted to reward him for that." Susan trailed off. "So we got you this. Happy Birthday Ed!" Peter finished.

Tumnus came out holding a fawn. It was a caramel color and speckled all over. Its eyes were snapped shut as it tried to doze off, but when they were open, Edmund noticed that they were a brilliant shade of green. "It was found abandoned in the woods and we decided you should take care of it," Susan told him. Edmund ran up to his siblings and hugged them quickly and ran back to his deer. Peter rolled his eyes while Susan smiled. "So, what're you going to name her?" Lucy asked. "Well, her eyes remind me of a Forest so that's what I'm going to call her." Edmund decided.

After the guests cleared out, Edmund took Forest to her stall and went back to his bedroom. As he fell asleep, he had two thoughts "Best birthday ever!" and "I should've eaten more cake!"


End file.
